The Reincarnation
by YuraELF
Summary: Mereka berbeda. Bayang-bayang mimpi yang membuat Ryeowook ketakutan. Sungmin, Si namja vampire. Ah... apakah kisah ini akan berubah menjadi romance picisan yang berakhir tragi? Mungkin. Yura kembali setelah hiatus beberapa bulan. Who miss me?/ Yaoi/ MinWook/ ZhouRy/ YeKyu


**The Reincarnation**

**Main Pairing :** MinWook. Slight ZhouRy

**Warning :** Yaoi, abal, gaje, typos, EYD berantakan dan lain-lain.

**Notes : Ini adalah fanfic permintaan maaf Yura karena ingkar janji pada tanggal 17 januari kemarin. /.\ ada beberapa masalah besar yang menimpa Yura sehingga tidak bisa update fanfic itu. Yura gak bisa merasakan humornya ditengah-tengah Yura menulis ff The Game chap 7 yang hampir rampung. Mianhae, The Game tidak akan discontinue kok. Hanya, Yura akan menulis chap 7 dari awal lagi. Yura tidak mau mengecewakan reader, walau dengan ketelatan update dan ingkar janji itu juga termasuk 'mengecewakan'. Mianhae jeongmal, semoga ff ini bisa mewakili permintaan maaf Yura. Sepertinya FF The Game akan lama updatenya. Yura dalam suasana mendung, takut-takut humornya kelihatan maksa.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ditujukan kepada para pembaca FF The Game. FF ini terinspirasi dari film "Little Vampir" dan otak Yura yang imajinasinya pas-pasan banget. FF ini sebagai ganti hutang Yura pada MinWook moment di FF gaje nan aneh itu.**

.

.

.

"Aku tidak percaya ada makhluk menjijikkan bernama vampire. Mereka meminum darah manusia seperti meminum air. Cih—menggelikan."

Pemuda itu memutar kedua bola matanya malas sedang tangannya masih sibuk memegang amplop-amplop berwarna putih yang ia pegang. Telinganya ia pasang baik-baik untuk mendengar omongan tidak bermutu yang keluar dari mulut salah satu sahabatnya itu. Ya—pemuda yang melontarkan omongan pedas tadi merupakan sahabat baiknya.

"Berhentilah berbicara Henry. Kau percaya ataupun tidak itu bukan urusanku," ucap namja yang masih memegangi amplop-amplopnya tadi. Ia terlihat sibuk memilah-milah amplop-amplop itu.

"Hah~" desah Henry malas. Ia memain-mainkan buku-buku tebal yang bertebaran diatas ranjang yang tengah ia duduki. Membuka-buka isinya dengan tatapan tidak minat.

"Dasar bodoh! Untuk apa mereka membuat drama picisan seperti itu. Percintaan manusia dengan seorang vampire eh? Lucu sekali—" Henry merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur. Ia menaruh kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala.

"Biarkan saja. Kau tidak merasa terlalu banyak ikut campur Henry?"

"Ryeowook Hyung, bagaimana aku tidak kesal? Mereka memilihku sebagai pemeran utama 'wanita'nya. Wa-ni-ta!" Henry menekankan beberapa kata terakhirnya. Kembali ia memasang wajah kesal ketika terdengar kekehan Hyung sekamarnya itu.

"Wae? Wajahmu cukup manis kan?" tanya Ryeowook—_namja yang sedari tadi memilah-milah amplop_— dengan nada jahil yang terselip dalam setiap ucapannya pada Henry.

"Cih! Aku akan mematahkan kaki siapapun yang membuat naskah drama konyol itu," ucap Henry. Ia kembali duduk bersila diatas kasurnya dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

Ryeowook mau tidak mau tersenyum lembut menatap dongsaeng-nya itu. "Hah—berhentilah memakai kekerasan Henry-ah—" setidaknya, sebagai Hyung yang baik, ia harus mengingatkan Henry batas-batas yang boleh dan tidak kan?

"Gerrr~~~ aku benci drama itu. Pokoknya aku tidak ingin jadi bagian didalamnya!" Henry sedang _bad mood_ sekarang. Semua orang juga bisa tahu hanya dengan melihat wajahnya—wajah yang sedang marah dan akan menggigit kalau diganggu.

"Tidurlah, nanti kau kesiangan lagi seperti kemarin. Kau tidak mau terlambat lagi kan?" Ryeowook mengakhiri percakapannya malam itu.

"Hm~~" gumam Henry. Ia juga lelah sejak tadi membicarakan keluh kesahnya tentang vampire pada Ryeowook. Ia butuh tidur dan mengumpulkan tenaganya untuk menghajar pembuat naskah drama konyol—_menurut Henry_—disekolahnya besok.

Ryeowook pun berjalan menuju ranjangnya sendiri yang tidak jauh dari ranjang Henry. Ryeowook membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang itu. Matanya mulai tertutup, iapun memulai petualangannya dialam mimpi.

**Flashback**

"K-kau. K-kau siapa?"

Ctar ctar ctar!

"P-pergi! Pergi kubilang!" teriaknya. Ia semakin merapatkan tubuhnya kepojok ruangan. Suara petir itu memang menakutinya, tapi—lain lagi dengan sosok makhluk yang belum ia ketahui wajahnya. Makhluk berbentuk manusia itu terus berjalan pelan kearahnya. Tentu saja dia tidak akan ketakutan kalau ia tidak mendengar perkataan aneh yang keluar dari mulut makhluk itu.

"Manusia? Apa—darahmu akan semanis yang kupikirkan? Hmm~," gumam makhluk itu.

Brukk!

"Eh?" matanya membulat. Makhluk tidak dikenal itu roboh tepat disampingnya. Hii~ ia merinding ketakutan demi melihat wajah pucat serta taring yang timbul disela-sela bibir merah makhluk bersosok laki-laki itu. Walau ia tidak memungkiri bahwa wajah sosok itu benar-benar tampan.

"Akhhhh!" teriaknya kalap. Ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari lelaki itu. Demi apa. Oh Tuhan, demi apa dia bisa bertemu makhluk semenyeramkan ini. Bahkan didalam mimpi pun ia takut memimpikan makhluk ini akan datang.

"Hei manusia. B-boleh aku minta darahmu?" tanya sosok itu. Ia terlihat menyandarkan tubuhnya kedinding. Ia terlihat seperti sedang terluka atau—kesakitan?

"K-kau. K-kau vampire? K-kau vampire?" ucapnya terbata. Ia berjalan mundur ketika melihat vampire itu berdiri, kemudian berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"Hah. Sepertinya kau tidak memperbolehkannya ya? Ya sudah—aku akan mengambilnya sendiri," ucapnya pelan.

"K-kau! Vampire! Jangan mendekat!" teriak namja itu.

Duk! Kakinya tersandung sehingga ia terjatuh.

"Walaupun vampire, aku juga punya nama, manusia. Namaku—"

"Lee Sungmin—siapa namamu?"

**Flashback off**

.

.

.

**Present by YuraELF**

"**Rose. Aku tau kau tidak menginginkan keberadaanku disini, maaf. A-aku. Aku akan pergi—"** ucap Zhoumi—pemeran Julian; seorang vampire dalam drama yang dimainkan Henry—sambil berbalik memunggungi sosok Henry yang berperan sebagai Rose—wanita atau manusia dalam drama itu.

"**Kau tahu? J-julian… sepertinya a-aku m-men—mencin—t—tai**," ia terucap terbata membaca naskah menjijikkan ditangannya. Yang benar saja. Cinta? Rasanya Henry ingin sekali memukulkan naskah itu pada kepala produser drama mereka—Cho Kyuhyun.

"Cut!" teriak Kyuhyun murka. Adegan Henry—_Rose_—mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai Julian—_Zhoumi_—sudah diulang sedari tadi. Dan ini sudah yang ke-5 kalinya. Seorang Cho Kyuhyun sudah cukup bersabar mengulang adegan itu berkali-kali.

"Henry! Apa-apaan kau huh? kau mau membuat drama sekolah kita hancur?" tanya Kyuhyun. Matanya memicing tajam memandang sosok Henry yang berdiri 5 meter darinya.

"Ya! Kyuhyun Hyung, aku tidak mau memainkan drama bodoh ini!" ucap Henry ikut-ikutan emosi. Ia menghempaskan naskah ditangannya dengan kencang. Kemudian pergi melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Ya! Babo! Kembali kataku!" Kyuhyun ikut berteriak kesetanan, tapi Yesung—kekasihnya—buru-buru memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang untuk menenangkannya.

"Sudahlah Kyu, ini salahmu juga kan. Henry mana mau disuruh memerankan sosok Rose. Ada-ada saja," ucap Yesung membenamkan kepalanya dipundak Kyuhyun. ia mengecup sekilas leher Kyuhyun, mengehembuskan nafas hangatnya disana, sembari melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang memerah.

"Ya! Hyung! Lepaskan! Apa-apaan kau ini?" tanya Kyuhyun. Nada bicaranya naik, tapi wajahnya tidak bisa berbohong. Kyuhyun segera pergi darisana sebelum ada banyak orang yang menyadari perubahan wajahnya barusan.

"Ya! Latihan drama hari ini dilanjutkan besok!" teriak Yesung sembari membubarkan teman-temannya. Yesung tersenyum menyeringai kemudian melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyusul Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Ia duduk termenung disana. Matanya menatap kosong riak air. Sesekali tangannya mengambil sebuah batu kerikil dan melemparkannya kedalam danau yang tengah ia pandangi. Agaknya pemuda itu tengah dihinggapi berbagai macam pikiran gara-gara mimpinya malam tadi. Vampire? Vampire itu bernama Sungmin? Ia ingat dengan sangat jelas mimpi itu. Lee Sungmin, seorang vampire yang ingin meminta darahnya.

"Hyung! Aku sangat sebal dengan namja Evil itu. Bisa-bisanya dia memaksaku berperan sebagai Rose! Cih! Memangnya bagian yang mana dari diriku yang mirip perempuan!" omel pemuda itu sembari duduk disamping namja yang sedari tadi melamun.

"Ryeowook Hyung! Kau mendengarku tidak?" tanya Henry mengguncangkan tubuh Hyung sekamarnya itu.

"Eh?" kaget Ryeowook serta merta menolehkan kepalanya pada henry.

Deg

Deg

Deg

"S-ssungmin?" ucap Ryeowook ketika melihat sosok Henry tiba-tiba berubah jadi sosok Sungmin, vampire dalam mimpinya. Jantung Ryeowook berdetak sangat kencang.

"Hyung, kau bicara sesuatu?" tanya Henry. Ia cukup khawatir dengan Hyung-nya yang satu itu. Malam tadi, Ryeowook kelihatannya bermimpi buruk. Ryeowook terus berteriak dan meraung-raung membicarakan sesuatu tentang vampire.

"Eh?" Ryeowook menatap wajah Henry baik-baik. Apa ia berhalusinasi lagi? Sudah berkali-kali ia salah mengenali orang sebagai Sungmin hari ini. Vampire bernama Sungmin itu—siapa sebenarnya dia?

"Hyung, ada apa denganmu? Kau—terlihat tidak baik," ucap Henry. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh kening Ryeowook. Siapa tahu pemuda dihadapannya sedang demam, karena Ryeowook kelihatan tidak semangat sedari tadi.

"Hyung kau dema—eh?" mata Henry membulat ketika melihat Ryeowook ambruk.

.

.

.

**Present by YuraELF**

**Flashback**

"Walaupun vampire, aku juga punya nama, manusia. Namaku—"

"Lee Sungmin—siapa namamu?" ucap Sungmin. Vampire itu membungkuk. Ia meraih tangan pemuda dihadapannya.

"M-mau apa kau?" tanya pemuda dihadapannya ketakutan. Sungmin bisa merasakannya dari tangan pemuda itu yang dingin dan gemetaran.

"Meminta darahmu—" Sungmin membuka mulutnya. Ia menancapkan taring itu dipergelangan sang pemuda.

"Akkkkhhh—" teriak pemuda itu melihat darah mulai mengucur deras dipergelangan tangannya, yang tentu saja dengan cepat di'minum' oleh vampire itu.

"Darahmu—manis." Ia menatap wajah pemuda dihadapannya sembari membersihkan sisa-sisa darah yang menempel disekitar bibir dan dagu dengan tangan kiri.

"Siapa namamu? Manusia?" tanya Sungmin lagi. Ia berjongkok, menatap '_pendonor'nya_ dari dekat. Manis, hanya satu kata pendek itulah yang ada dalam benaknya.

"Untuk apa kau menanyakannya?"

"**Karena—mungkin. Aku akan mencarimu lagi**—" ucap Sungmin tersenyum manis tanpa makna. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah pemuda itu. Dipandanginya wajah sang '_pendonor'_ dari dekat. Jari-jari tangannya yang dingin terangkat—mengusap-usap wajah sang '_pendonor'_. Pendonor terakhirnya untuk bisa melakukan reinkarnasi sebagai manusia.

Bibirnya ia sentuhkan pada bibir pemuda itu. Rasa besi yang amat manis baginya, tentu saja karena darah pemuda yang ia hisap tadi. Ciuman tanpa arti yang berlangsung antara keduanya—atau hanya Sungmin sendiri yang tahu apa artinya. Siapa yang tahu? Yang pasti—Sungmin ingin menikmati ini, menikmati manisnya darah yang bercampur dengan ciuman paksanya pada namja dibawahnya. Yah, Sungmin sudah berada diatas sang '_pendonor'_ sekarang.

"Ukhhgg—" Sungmin melepaskan tautan bibirnya ketika mendengar sang '_pendonor'_ merintih. Ah—ia melukai bibir pemuda itu rupanya.

"Maaf, apa aku membuatmu takut?" tanya Sungmin setelah lama ia terdiam memandangi mata hitam dibawahnya. Kenapa? Kenapa pemuda dibawahnya hanya diam sedari tadi? Hanya diam dan memandanginya? Apa Sungmin terlihat semenakutkan itu?

"Ya—kau membuatku—sangat takut," ucap pemuda itu pada akhirnya. Tapi—ada apa ini? Matanya, kenapa matanya tidak bisa lepas memandang kedalam mata monster bernama vampire dihadapannya ini. Ia, ia masuk dan terjerat kedalam mata itu. Mata penuh emosi, yang ia sendiri tidak tahu emosi apa saja yang ada didalam mata itu.

"Apa—monster sepertiku memang benar-benar mengerikan?" tanya Sungmin lagi, masih dengan intonasi datarnya. Matanya juga memandang dalam pemuda dibawahnya. Entah kenapa? Jantung yang sudah lama tidak pernah berfungsi menunjukkan perasaan itu, kini berdetak begitu kencang hanya dengan menatap mata hitam tanpa dasar dibawahnya. Sihir macam apa ini?

"Ya. Sangat mengerikan—" ucap pemuda itu. Ia masih memandangi monster diatasnya. Apa benar ia setakut itu? Tapi—kenapa hatinya mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya? Bahkan sakit dipergelangan tangannya sudah tidak terasa lagi saat menatap mata foxy berwarna kemerahan itu. Ia—sudah jatuh. Jatuh begitu dalam hanya karena memandang mata monster diatasnya.

"Kekeke—tapi, kau kelihatan tidak takut, manusia." Sungmin terkekeh. Ia memutuskan pandangan matanya dari namja yang sedang ia tindih.

"A-aku. Aku takut, sekaligus tidak—" ujar pemuda dibawah Sungmin dengan nada lirih. Ya. Pemuda itu berkata jujur. Ia merasa sangat ketakutan pada monster seperti seorang Lee Sungmin, tapi—saat ia menatap mata Sungmin, semua ketakutannya hilang. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, dirinya telah terhisap dalam mata itu. Mata penuh emosi yang memerangkapnya. Lee Sungmin, tidak mungkin kan ini cinta?

"Heh? Apa maksudmu?" Sungmin menatap pemuda itu lagi. Tapi, kali ini ia tidak ingin memfokuskan matanya pada mata sang '_pendonor'_. Ia—tidak mau jantung yang sudah susah-susah ia tenangkan kembali mengamuk lagi saat melihat kedalam mata itu.

"Ya, aku—mungkin takut sekaligus tidak padamu." Pemuda itu menarik leher Sungmin. Ia menempelkan bibir Sungmin dan bibirnya yang sedikit berdarah itu. A-apa ini? perasaan macam apa ini? Gila! Mana mungkin! Ini mustahil!

Sungmin menarik kepalanya dan memandang tidak percaya pemuda yang ada dibawahnya itu. Perasaan hangat dan dentuman jantung yang begitu keras ini—kenapa terasa begitu membahagiakan? Seharusnya, monster seperti dirinya tidak berhak mendapat perasaan seperti ini kan? Ini—terlalu indah bagi makhluk penghisap darah seperti dirinya.

Sungmin berdiri. Ia tidak lagi menindih namja itu. Keputusannya untuk mencari '_pendonor'_ terakhir untuk reinkarnasinya malam ini salah. Masuk kedalam rumah ini juga salah. Bertemu dengan pemuda itu juga salah. Dan—perasaan yang tiba-tiba muncul ini juga—salah kan? Tapi kenapa dia ragu?

"Kau mau pergi?" tanya pemuda yang sudah duduk kini. Ia menatap Lee Sungmin yang memunggunginya.

"**Aku tau kau tidak menginginkan keberadaanku disini, maaf. A-aku. Aku akan pergi—"** ucap Sungmin terbata. Perasaannya kalut dalam sekejap. Kenapa semua jadi serumit ini.

"**Kau tahu? Sepertinya—aku mencintaimu, Lee Sungmin." **

"…." Sungmin tersenyum tipis. Ia membuka jendela kamar yang paling dekat dengan tempatnya berdiri. Membuka jendela itu lebar dan disambut dengan hujan deras yang sedari tadi turun.

"Ya. Aku akan mencarimu lagi—dikehidupan mendatang." Ucap Sungmin bersiap meloncati jendela kamar pemuda itu.

"Namaku—. A-aku. Namaku Kim Ryeowook,"

"Kita akan bertemu lagi, Kim Ryeowook—" ucap Sungmin sebelum benar-benar pergi dari tempat itu.

**Flashback Off**

.

.

.

**Present by YuraELF**

Ryeowook merasakan kepalanya pusing. Ia membuka sedeikit kedua kelopak matanya. Ughhh, ini benar-benar sakit. Matanya menyipit demi membiasakan cahaya matahari yang sedikit demi sedikit memasuki kornea matanya.

"Hyung, kau sudah sadar?" tanya seseorang. Sayu-sayup Ryeowook merasa seseroang membantunya duduk bersandar pada ranjang. Ah—Ryeowook kenal tempat ini. Tempat ini adalah UKS sekolah yang selama ini ia bersihkan, karena Ryeowook adalah salah seorang pengurus UKS di sekolah. Tapi, beberapa pertanyaan meluncur mulus kedalam otaknya seperti; kenapa dia disini?

"Hyung, kau tadi pingsan. Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Henry. Oh, sepertinya Ryeowook sudah ingat sekarang perkara dirinya berada didalam UKS seperti sekarang ini.

"Ah, mianhae Henry-ah. Mianhae karena sudah merepotkanmu membawaku kemari," ucap Ryeowook penuh rasa bersalah. Hah—ini gara-gara mimpi-mimpi konyolnya tentang vampire bernama Sungmin itu. Masa iya ada vampire dijaman sekarang?

"Ani Hyung, jangan minta maaf padaku, seharusnya kau minta maaf pada **Sungmin** Hyung yang sudah bersedia menggotongmu kemari," Henry berujar lagi. Tapi perkataan Henry barusan membuat Ryeowook serta merta menolehkan kepalanya kepada orang yang dimaksud Henry. Ia mematung—

_A-apa ini masih salah satu bagian dalam mimpinya barusan?_

_Tidak mungkin kan monster seperti Sungmin benar-benar nyata dan hadir dihadapannya?_

_Bukannya semuanya hanya mimpi?_

_Ryeowook bahkan tidak merasakan adanya bekas gigitan Sungmin dipergelangan tangannya—_

_Atau bibirnya yang terluka,_

_Ah, apa ini benar-benar mimpi? Kalau mimpi lebih bagus kan? Jadi Ryeowook bisa dengan mudah mencintai Sungmin dalam hatinya, tanpa takut pemuda monster itu pergi lagi._

"Sungmin?" tanya Ryeowook memastikan. Nama itu—sangat familiar ditelinganya.

"Ne, Sungmin Hyung. Siswa baru pindahan dari Scotlandia. Kau tidak tau, Hyung?" tanya Henry heran. Pasalnya, walau Sungmin baru tiga hari menjadi pindahan di Sekolah mereka, Sungmin begitu cepat terkenalnya.

"Ahahahahahaha—" Ryeoowook meremas rambutnya, berharap cepat terbangun dari mimpi bodohnya ini.

"Hyung, gwenchana?" tanya Henry takut-takut. Jarang-jarang Hyung-nya yang satu ini bertindak gila; seperti yang tengah ia lakukan sekarang, tertawa sendiri seperti orang gila.

"Henry-ah, bisa tinggalkan kami berdua, ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan '_Pendonor'ku_," ucap Sungmin dengan senyum manisnya. Sekilas, Sungmin bisa melihat wajah Henry yang kebingungan dengan perkataannya. Namun, pada akhirnya pemuda itu mengangguk, kemudian disusul dengan suara langkah kaki namja itu keluar ruangan UKS.

Sungmin segera mendekat kearah pintu, kemudian menguncinya. Kunci itu sendiri ia masukkan kedalam jas almamaternya.

"Lama tidak bertemu, manusia. Sudah lebih tiga abad kan?" ujar Sungmin. Kakinya melangkah ringan menuju ranjang Ryeowook.

"K-kau. K-kau vampire? Kka-u Lee Sungmin kan? Vampire dalam mimpiku—" tanya Ryeowook tergagap setengah tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya. Agaknya Ryeowook masih belum bisa membedakan dunia nyata dengan dunia mimpinya, tempat dimana dia bertemu Sungmin untuk yang pertama kali.

"Aku—bukan monster—" ujar Sungmin kemudian. Ia duduk ditepi ranjang Ryeowook, menatap pemuda itu.

"Setidaknya aku sudah tidak punya taring kan? Kim Ryeowook?" lanjutnya lagi. Ia tersenyum amat manis menatap wajah Ryeowook yang terpaku akan pernyataannya barusan.

"Ya. Aku—mencarimu. Kim Ryeowook," ujar Sungmin. Ia mengangkat tangannya, meraih leher Ryeowook—kemudian memeluk pemuda itu erat.

"Aku menemukanmu kan? Kim Ryeowook," lanjut Sungmin lagi. Ia berbisik tepat ditelinga kiri Kim Ryeowook, membuat pemuda itu bergidik geli.

"Sungmin? K-kau manusia?" tanya Ryeowook hati-hati. Ia—masih belum percaya ini bukan mimpi. Tapi—kenapa rasanya ini begitu nyata. Nafas Sungmin juga begitu nyata. Detak jantungnya yang menggila juga begitu nyata. Dan ia juga merasakan detak jantung yang menggila itu didada Sungmin.

"Ya—aku manusia sekarang. Karena kau, aku bereinkarnasi. _Pendonor terakhirku_—" ucapnya. Ia melepas pelukannya pada Ryeowook. Ia menatap pemuda itu seperti dulu—seperti yang dulu pernah ia lakukan. Perasaan mustahil itu—sekarang masih bisa diusahakan kan? Karena mereka sama-sama manusia sekarang.

"Kau tahu? Sepertinya—aku mencintaimu, Lee Sungmin." Ryeowook menatap mata foxy itu lagi. terhanyut untuk yang kesekian kalinya didalam mata itu.

"Ya. Dimanapun kau berada, aku akan mencarimu dan menemukanmu—Kim Ryeowook," balas Sungmin.

"Karena—"

"Aku mencintaimu," ucap Sungmin tersenyum lembut.

~**FIN**~

**Yura :** Yep! Semoga romance picisan ini membuat reader puas dengan momen MinWook couple, ne! Yah~ walaupun rada gak jelas sih -_-V

**Sungmin :** A-aku, jadi vampire disini?#sweatdroped

**Ryeowook :** Lalu, kelanjutan drama ZhouRy gimana?

**Yura :** Yah—drama ZhouRy couple itu jalan ceritanya sama kayak MinWook couple. Tanya aja sama penulis naskahnya.

**Sungmin :** Siapa emang?

Y**ura **: Ane!#nunjuk diri sendiri bangga.

**Henry** : Oh, jadi kamu yang bikin naskah gak jelas itu?#nyingsing lengan baju, Yura kabur#

**MinWook** : Hoeekk, pantesan romancenya gak berasa abiz!#ngejek banget. =_="

**Yura** : #getok kepala MinWook, diamuk fans# Oke semuanya, kalau berkenan silahkan diriview. \^_^/ seperti biasa, FF Yura emang minim deskripsi, diksi sangat jelek, alur terlalu cepat, ide pas-pasan dan EYD yang berantakan. Bagi para Sunbae-Sunbae idola Yura seperti; **Nurama Nurmala, , denayaira, I don't care about Taz, Masahiro** '**Night' Seiran**, dan **Sunbae-Sunbae FFn **yang belum disebutkan, Yura cuman mau bilang**, "Cepetan update dong! Kalau baca tulisan kalian, Yura serasa bersemangat lagi untuk menulis! Please!"**

**Mind to review?**

\\^_^/


End file.
